


A Willing Woman

by SapphicTraffic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed Odyssey
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, My First Fanfic, Practice Fic of Sorts, Smut, i have no Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicTraffic/pseuds/SapphicTraffic
Summary: My head canon of a naive, unconfident Kassandra who has a wake up call when she meets an older and more experienced woman on Kephallonia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual photography is my usual creative outlet but I wanted to branch off into something new. I apologise for any grammatical errors or poor sentence structures, I am not a writer. I don't have a beta so I'm doing this alone! If you like it let me know why and if you don't then give me some advice :)

The sun was blazing down as Kassandra stopped at a nearby rock pool to cool off, cupping her hand into the water and splashing it onto her chest and face, attracting the attention of a nearby woman who was fishing on the dock. It hadn’t gone unnoticed and Kassandra met her gaze as she continued to splash herself down. The stolen glances had become a regular occurrence for her, more often than not they were glances of desire but she’d get the odd inquisitive stare now and then.

Kephallonia was a small island and the population was even smaller. Kassandra had known that she had an appetite for the same-sex since she was a young girl but the island had a much smaller number of women than men and even fewer of them had sapphic tendencies, or so it appeared.

It had all changed a few months ago, not long after Kassandra bid farewell to her childhood friend, Anais. The two had been friends ever since Anais had stepped in to defend Kassandra who was being beaten up by a group of brothers. One of the brothers had thrown a rock at Ikaros nearly breaking his wing enraging Kassandra in the process, resulting in her snapping three of his fingers. Both girls had practically been inseparable from that day. Over time the pair had gradually developed feelings for one another, which they acted on during a trip to Mount Ainos.

Kassandra rose from the rock pool and stretched out her back before turning on her heel and heading off toward Sami. She didn’t know what it was that grasped the attention of all these women but it seemed to have started soon after Anais had left. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the spotlight and it had also provided her with much more work, which she wasn’t going to quarrel over. Gorgeous girls began to hire her to run small errands that would mainly consist of carrying heavy items allowing them the opportunity to gawk at her muscles.

Unfortunately, she was not running an errand for a pretty girl today. Markos’ most recent money-making scheme was in the business of scented oil and he had tasked Kassandra with delivering a jug to a buyer on Ithaka. He always had some kind of scheme going on that he thought was going to make him rich but most of the time it ended up with Kassandra trying to pacify some very angry customers. She hoped that this wasn’t one of those times as it was far too hot for confrontation.

Finally reaching Sami, she was greeted by the warm smell of chestnut bread and the warmer smile of the baker, Iola.

“ _Chaire_ Kassandra, you are looking a little hot today” her smile still on her face as she rearranged some loaves on her market display

“Ah, the lovely Iola, I must admit that you look hot every day” Kassandra winked

Iola blushed slightly “Ever the charmer _misthios_ , what do you have there?” she gestured to the jug that Kassandra was carrying

“Oh, this?! This is Markos’ magic oil that he says will make you shine like Aphrodite” she said sarcastically whilst holding it in the air as if it was some mystical artefact. “or in other words, it is Markos’ most recent scheme. Some idiot on Ithaka has purchased a jug and he wants me to deliver it”

“That’s a bit of a distance for you to travel to deliver one measly jug of oil” Iola reached over and grabbed some chestnut bread “Make sure you eat this to give you some energy after you reach Ithaka” wrapping the bread into a little cloth and passing it to Kassandra who accepted it with a thankful nod

Kassandra reached into her coin pouch prompting the baker to tap her hand away “Ah ah, I don’t want payment for it. You’ve always helped me when I’ve needed it without ever expecting anything back, it’s on me”

Iola had hired the _misthios’_ services before to help her move some heavy bags of grain into her bakery and whilst she had every intention of paying for the assistance, Kassandra had become quite fond of her whilst they had been chatting. She was a sweet girl who had lost both her parents and was trying to make a living with the bakery so Kassandra refused to take payment and the pair developed a close friendship. Of course, Kassandra was attracted to her, she was quite remarkable, she had bright blue eyes like an apatite gemstone, jet black hair that she wore in a bun and the most inviting lips that were as pink as rose petals.

“I'm surprised news of Markos’ schemes hasn't reached Ithaka. Everyone here knows not to buy any stock of _anything_ from him” Iola had made her way around the front of her display stall and was leaning next to Kassandra “Maybe its some creepy old guy who’s going to ask you to oil him”

“That's why I have Ikaros, he will be looking out for me as usual” pointing up to the sky as her companion let out a screech “if this creep thinks I’m going to be oiling him then he has another thing coming. I don’t offer those services, but I could be swayed for a beautiful woman” she teased whilst tracing her eyes over the brunette’s body

“Oh my Kassandra, anyone would think that you are offering to oil me” she feigned shock “as tempting a thought it is to have your big, strong hands all over me” she smoothed her fingers down Kassandra’s right bicep that was taut from the weight of the oil jug “I have bread to make”

The hair on Kassandra’s arms had stood to attention under Iola’s touch. Gods, she would love to bed this woman. Whilst Iola would openly flirt, she would never give too much away, making Kassandra wonder if she was flirting to humour her or because there was a mutual attraction there. Kassandra had never been good at reading people, often thinking that if Iola was interested, she surely would have said something by now. Nonetheless, she enjoyed this playfully flirtatious friendship that they shared.

“These strong hands will always be available for you lovely Iola” flexing the bicep of her free arm and earning herself an eye-roll

“I might take you up on that one day, after all, it is a tough job kneading dough” she said playfully

“That dough would be no match for me and you know it” Arching an eyebrow as she spotted some ingredients on the side “Iola! Is that… Honey, flour, eggs? are you…”

“Making your favourite?” the baker cut in “indeed I am, I’m actually making it for the tavern to serve tonight but if you stop by later I’m happy to sneak you some” she winked

“Did I ever tell you that you are my favourite baker?”

“Kassandra, I’m the only baker on the island..”

“But still, my favourite! I should be on my way. The sooner I can get this oil delivered the sooner I can get back and have some honey cake! Thank you again for the snack” she beamed whilst holding up the cloth-covered bread

“You’re more than welcome, now hurry and leave so I can watch you walk away” Iola smiled wryly

Kassandra had been scoping the dock upon her approach to see if she could commandeer a felucca to get over to the next island. Ithaka and Kephallonia were a short distance apart, she would normally swim, especially on hot days like today but with the oil jug in tow, she wouldn't be able to.

It wouldn’t be long until somebody returned from fishing with a felucca that she could use so she decided to wait it out. Propping the oil jug down and taking a seat beside it, she stared out into the ocean, imagining all of the adventures that could be out there. She had heard tales of the mercenaries of the Aegean, fearless warriors who would accomplish dangerous feats all over the Greek World. Her most dangerous feat was sampling Markos’ wine.

Feeling someone sit close next to her had abruptly knocked her out of her reverie

“I hope you’re daydreaming about me, Kass” nudging her shoulder into Kassandra’s, completely unsurprised when the _misthios_ barely moved

Kassandra had already recognized the voice and turned to be greeted by the deep brown eyes and flirtatious smile of the fish stall worker, Phanessa. It always amazed her just how immaculate she managed to look considering that she gutted fish for a living. Her hair was light blonde and tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing her usual working breeches and vest that was quite a low cut, exposing her neck, collar bones and ample cleavage.

Kassandra’s eyes wandered and she recalled the rather brief and steamy encounter that the pair had shared in the back of the fish stall whilst Phanessa’s Pater had visited the blacksmith.

“Have you come to the docks looking all hot and sweaty to tease me? Or maybe there is another girl in your sights this time?”

“Unfortunately, it is neither. I have to drop this jug of oil off to a buyer on Ithaka. I’m just waiting for a felucca to become available so I can head over” Kassandra explained as she looked up and followed Ikaros' flight path before he flew down and perched on a nearby roof

Phanessa tutted in disappointment “Oh, that is a shame. I would have enjoyed having you to look at all day. But not to worry, I sent my partner further down the shore to collect some Oysters, she should be back shortly and your felucca issue will be sorted” pointing at the jug of oil, she continued “I assume that is something to do with Markos?”

Kassandra nodded

“Ah, some recent scam then” she laughed “I don’t know why you even bother with that man Kass. He is more trouble than he is worth”

“I know, I know. But he took me in, helped me when I had nobody. As much as he irritates me, I can’t forget that”

Recognizing her earnestness, Phanessa stroked her hand over Kassandra's cheek and cupped her chin “ You are such a caring person Kassandra. Not a lot of people are beautiful on the inside, but you truly are” her hand had now moved to squeeze her shoulder and she used it to lean on as she got to her feet.

“I better start gutting some fish before Pater guts me” strolling back behind the fish counter.

Kassandra stood and followed her “is that why so many women here like me? Because I’m beautiful on the inside?” she took a seat on an empty crate next to the counter and grimaced as Phanessa gutted an octopus

“Ha, I should imagine that they like you because you are bloody gorgeous Kassandra. I mean, you must be aware of how striking you are, right?”

“I’d never really thought about it” she reached out and grabbed some octopus parts that had been chucked to the side “Can Ikaros have these?” Phanessa gave a nod in reply. “it wasn’t until everyone saw me kiss Anais at the dock that I started to get all this attention”

The truth was Kassandra _had_ thought about it. She thought about it quite a lot.

“Well, let me give you an insight from my perspective” pointing at herself with an octopus tentacle “I have always been attracted to women and as soon as I knew that you were as well you were no longer off-limits. The initial attraction to you was because I _could_ have you” she said coyly “As for other women? You’d be surprised how many of them are curious about being with a woman”

Kassandra was throwing pieces of discarded octopus up into the air and watching her eagle companion swoop down and catch them as she continued to listen

“You have the beauty of Aphrodite, the muscles of Herakles and the charm of Charis. That’s before we even get to your height and amber eyes. Gods, you even cause married women to look at you twice but that’s probably because their husbands can’t please them the way they've heard you can”

Ikaros screeched to indicate that he wanted more octopus. Kassandra seemed to have slipped deep into thought and was brooding, looking sternly at the horizon. A second screech brought her back to reality and she threw the remaining pieces into the air.

Kassandra still didn’t quite understand it. She was aware that she was taller than the other women and sometimes even the men, she also knew that her eye colour was rare and there wasn’t a single woman on the island who was built like her. But this didn’t explain why women so readily threw themselves at her when they never did before. It worked for her as it meant that she didn’t need to lay much groundwork but she often felt that she didn’t deserve it. She wasn’t sure what Phanessa saw in her but the charm was something she didn’t possess.

“So because I like women, and now the women know I like women, the women like me?” her gaze was clouding and she was going distant, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

Witnessing her struggle to comprehend this and not fully understanding what she just said, Phanessa offered some advice “Ya know what? Why worry about it, Kass. Just accept it for what it is, women are drawn to you. Who cares why right? Just enjoy it”

Kassandra _did_ enjoy it. The confidence she felt when she was fucking a woman was godly.

In the distance, the felucca could be seen making its way around the shoreline with a female on board.

The fishmonger pointed toward the approaching woman “Here is my helper and your transport”

Kassandra followed her finger and rotated on the crate until her eyes locked onto the woman. She looked somewhat familiar. She wasn’t close enough yet to make out any facial features but Kassandra was sure she recognised that tunic. It was a burnt orange colour that was not available on Kephallonia. Then the penny dropped.

“ _That_ is your helper?” she inquired, looking back at Phanessa

“Yes, she travels to different locations all over Hellas and teaches about fishing. Seeing as I’ll be taking over from Pater, I requested her assistance. She has been here before, about five summers ago. We’ve become good friends” she smiled, “You sound like you know her?... Haven’t fucked her have you?” wiggling her eyebrows 

“No, It’s just that she was looking at me earlier down by the rock pool and I knew I hadn’t seen her before”, turning back to face Phanessa “and I haven’t fucked as many women on this island as you seem to think. Despite the amount of them who flirt with _me_.”

Phanessa tittered and reached for some more sea life to dissect before changing her expression to a devilish grin.

“Well, now you mention it she has asked after you” her eyebrows now furrowed as she dug her knife into the underside of an eel “What was it again? Ah, yes, I believe she asked who the handsome _misthios,_ who bears the eagle, was” looking into the sky and searching for Ikaros “perhaps we should call you Kassandra the eagle bearer, no?” She suggested, “Exactly how many women have you fucked anyway? You’ve sparked my interest”

Kassandra paused and recalled the memories of her encounters

Kalypso had been her second, she was the daughter of the island blacksmith who had hired her to collect a particular type of ore from an underwater cave. When she had returned soaking wet and smelling of sea salt Kalypso offered her a warm bath, one thing led to another and Kalypso had ended up in the bath with her.

Her next recollection was that of Evdokia, a wine merchant who’s Pater and Brother had travelled to Elis to drop off a shipment of amphoras had hired Kassandra to squash down some grapes with her strong and powerful legs. Kassandra gave a telltale smile, which Phanessa noticed, as she enjoyed the memory of Evdokia cleaning the purple grape juice from her calves that quickly ended up with the _misthios_ on her back and the merchant’s head between her thighs.

Other than Phanessa, Amara was the only other woman that Kassandra had been with and was by far the funniest encounter. They had ended up back at Amara’s house after spending the evening drinking on the beach. They were utterly intoxicated and could barely undress each other but had clumsily managed to do so in the end. Kassandra had brought Amara to her climax just as her Pater walked in and upon seeing his ruddy face she had quickly grabbed her tunic and headed for the nearest window only to lose her footing and fall straight out of it. She does her best to avoid him now.

Her final thought was of Anais, her _very first_ love and lover. She had asked Kassandra to accompany her to the statue of Zeus for a picnic and although Kassandra always pictured her first time being with Anais, she never thought it would play out the way it did. Anais had not only confessed to loving Kassandra but also that she was leaving Kephallonia.

“Only five and when you think that Anais has been gone now for nearly 6 months, that isn’t many” she had started to eat the chestnut bread Iola had given her. She didn’t think she'd have to wait this long to get to the next island and was getting hungry

“Oh, I’m sorry Kass, I didn’t mean to bring up any memories of Anais. You must miss her terribly” she said with an apologetic tone

Kassandra had been in love with Anais since she was sixteen but never had the confidence to tell her. Being brought up by Markos had a downside, he was a loner who alienated most people and didn’t have a wife so Kassandra was never brought up around love, he kept admirers away from her and constantly had her running his errands, leaving her no time to make friends. She had never learned how to express herself and even when she wanted to, the memories of Mount Taygetos left her with a crippling fear of being rejected. If only she had broken through that fear and confessed her feelings years ago, maybe Anais would have stayed, Instead, she had travelled to Arkadia to make a better life for herself.

“No, it’s okay, I hope she is happy in Arkadia, perhaps she has found someone new and I’m sure I will eventually” she said very unconvincingly as she started fidgeting with the last piece of bread.

“Maybe you can make Thekla number six”, punching Kassandra playfully in the shoulder and trying to break the painful silence, “Be a sweetheart and help her with those oysters, please? How my Pater expects me to do all this whilst he sleeps is beyond me” she murmured in frustration whilst flinging her knife around in the air, getting some eel guts on Kassandra's arm in the process

Kassandra rose from the crate and began her short journey to the end of the pier until she was stood next to the felucca that had just arrived. Thekla hadn’t noticed Kassandra approach and was bent over trying to retrieve the heavy basket full of oysters.

“Here, let me help you with that.”

Thekla jumped up, completely alarmed by her presence, fist clenched as she spun around and swung for Kassandra

Luckily for the skilled _misthio_ s, it was an easy dodge. She had a lot of experience avoiding punches from Markos’ disgruntled customers

“By Zeus’ dick, do you always sneak up on people like that?!” Thekla clamoured with her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed

“ _Malaka!_ Do you always throw punches first and ask questions second?!” Kassandra scowled in reply

“Listen, _sweetie,_ you are the one who decided to sneak up behind _me_! You're lucky my Oyster knife is on the fucking felucca or I might have added another scar to your pretty little face”

Phanessa was watching this play out from the fish stall and hastily realized that if she didn’t intervene there was going to be a brawl on the dock. Deciding not to drop her filleting knife, hoping it would act as some kind of leverage, she dashed around the counter and walked briskly over to the unfolding drama, noticing that the performance had attracted the attention of a few merchants on her way.

“ _Sweetie?_ I’d like to see you fu-”

“Enough you two! You are behaving like children!” both women abruptly ceased their disagreement “I sent Kassandra over to help you, Thekla. I didn’t realise you would swing for her”

Thekla turned her attention back to Kassandra “And _I_ didn’t realise that she would sneak up on me and nearly scare the shit out of me. Maybe try making your presence known next time, sweetie”

“Next time I might just push you into the fucking ocean, _sweetie”_ Kassandra mocked as she cracked her knuckles

Straightening her back and pushing out her chest, Thekla went to square up with Kassandra but Phanessa placed herself between them and lifted her knife

“I’m hot, my hands ache from gutting and I am _not_ putting up with this shit as well. Grow up and calm down, you both look idiotic” her expression proved that she was not joking, her jaw was clenched and she spoke through gritted teeth.

Dismissively tutting and turning back to the box of Oysters, picking up her knife and shoving it into her boot, Thekla heaved the box up into her arms and stormed past the two women, brushing past Kassandra close enough to irk her.

Ready to go again, Kassandra opened her mouth only to be prevented by Phanessa’s finger to her lips, “Leave it…” she warned before pointing to the felucca “take the felucca and sort out your errand, it’ll give you time to cool off whilst I have words with _her”_

The merchants that had been interested in the potential brawl had now dispersed, disappointed that there would be no further entertainment, this was probably the most interesting thing that had happened for them all week.

Thekla had taken a seat on the crate that Kassandra had been sat on moments ago, playing with her knife and scowling at the young _misthios_ as she strode over to retrieve her oil, continuing to scowl as she strode back to the pier.

“She’s just delightful” Kassandra sneered as she leapt past Phanessa onto the felucca and began fastening the straps from the mast around the oil tightly, the last thing she needed was for this to fall into the ocean and have Markos at her throat too.

“It’ll all be fine when you get back Kass, I promise,” Phanessa said as she pressed her foot to the side of the felucca “oh, I almost forgot. Here” she said, pulling a ball of cloth out from her pouch “some eel guts for Ikaros”

Kassandra smiled in reply as she accepted the offer and Phanessa pushed the felucca into momentum for her to sail for Ithaka.

Thekla watched on as Phanessa began storming her way over to her but broke the gaze when she heard a screech from above. She looked up and watched as Ikaros swooped down and perched next to Kassandra’s leg.

“What the fu-” Phanessa thundered before having her sentence cut short

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?! _She_ is the handsome _misthios_ that I heard the blacksmith’s daughter cooing over?” Thekla jeered and slapped her leg “ _That_ streak of piss is the one that has most of the women here drooling over her? The one who bears the eagle?”

“Why is that so funny? Kassandra is a lovely girl… and stop being so spiteful”

“I have no doubt that she is when she isn’t sneaking up on people”

“Urgh, leave it go, Thekla. You need to apologize to her when she returns and I’m not fucking joking either, I sent her to help you, she was only trying to be nice”

“Come, sit” Thekla had pointed to the stool behind the counter, seemingly ignoring the request “tell me what is so special about Kassandra? I was expecting to see Aphrodite reborn the way that blacksmith girl was talking about her”

“Well she certainly has been blessed by the goddess, she is an incredible lover” Phanessa had gone red in the face, trying to hide her blush she turned to the Oysters and proceeded to clean them

“Phanessa! _You?”_ feigning shock “I want to know all about it”

“Much to your dissatisfaction Thekla I shall _not_ be sharing the details of my sexual encounters with you and don’t change the subject! Are you going to apologize or not?”

“As you wish Phanessa, I shall extend an olive branch when she returns, happy?” Thekla satirized whilst rolling her eyes

Phanessa wasn’t at all convinced, but it was better than nothing. Just off into the distance, she could barely make out Kassandra’s figure as she approached Ithaka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra gets more than she bargained for when she reaches Ithaka 
> 
> Or
> 
> This chapter is basically just smut

“ _Sweetie_ ” she grunted to herself whilst pulling the felucca onto the shore and unfastening the oil jug. “Why didn’t I just punch her?” she sulked as she pulled the last strap free and picked up the object

The _misthios_ was agitated, the heat hadn’t become any more bearable, she had already eaten the chestnut bread but was getting hungry and the confrontation on the pier had aggravated her. She let out a heavy sigh and pushed it to the back of her mind, she just wanted to get this over and done with.

The good news was that It was quite peaceful here on ithaka, which was no surprise, other than Odysseus ruins and a couple of farms the land was virtually occupied by trees.

Markos had mentioned that the buyer was at Melanthios’ goat farm. Kassandra had wondered why a lonely goat farmer would want oil and had to stop herself from exploring that avenue when she realised that a farmer, his goats and some oil didn’t create a pretty picture in her mind.

Not knowing where she was heading, Kassandra selected the ruin of a conveniently situated stone pillar to rest on. Moments later, Ikaros had swooped down and perched next to her.

“Ikaros, my friend, I’m going to need your eyes” she reached into the cloth that Phanessa had provided and took out two pieces of eel leftovers. “Such a pretty bird,” she said fondly whilst feeding him the scraps. She had toyed with the idea of eating a piece herself but decided against it after rolling it between her fingers and hearing its squelch. The thought of Iola’s honey cake crossed her mind.

Once the eagle was satisfied with his fill he took off into the air. Kassandra closed her eyes and focused on what Ikaros could see. To the south of the island was a man digging around the ruins of Odysseus and she also spotted herself through his sight not too far from there. It was always strange to see herself through his eyes, almost like an out-of-body experience where she was watching herself, watching herself. The bird of prey let out a high pitched pipe, informing his companion that he had located the farm and she opened her eyes.

“Urgh, of course, it had to be right at the other end of the fucking island” she grumbled as she started ambling toward the location but seemed less annoyed when she found that the dusty road she had ended up on led straight to her destination. With her long legs, it wouldn't take much time to cover the distance. Nonetheless, she just wanted to get this job done so she could get back home, take a bath and have some food. She didn’t even want to run this errand but occasionally it was easier to accept them than have to listen to Markos whine and ramble on about how they would be rich one day. _Everybody benefits_ his voice echoed in her head which gave birth to the image of her punching him in the face.

“Hello?” she called out cautiously as she finally arrived. Other than some goats grazing in their pen and a few loose chickens there appeared to be nobody home.

“ _Malaka_ Markos!” she hissed into the air causing her eagle friend to screech in response “I swear I’m going to fucking kill him when I get back!”

One of the goats had stopped grazing to look up at the raging _misthios_. “What the fuck are _you_ looking at?!” she threatened, only to receive a bleat in return.

No way was she going to be taking this oil back to Kephallonia. For starters, Markos wouldn't pay her the measly amount he had offered if she didn’t deliver it and secondly, she was not going to be lugging it back when she had already lugged it here. She neared the door to the farmhouse and bent down to place the oil next to it for when the farmer returned. She would just tell Markos that she handed it over personally. Just as she was about to leave, the door creaked open.

“Hello? Who is there?” a soft voice asserted. Looking down, she spotted Kassandra “ is it you bellowing like a sailor’s wife out here?!”

Kassandra lifted her head to be greeted by long, toned and olive-skinned legs. It would be a crime not to look at them she thought, whoever they belonged to, clearly took very good care of them. Her amber eyes tracked up the woman’s frame as Kassandra got to her feet. A purple, one-shoulder exomis that rested just above the knee adorned her body and her eyes were light blue, they reminded her of Iola’s. Caramel hair complimented tan lips and there was an elegance in the way she carried herself.

“I didn’t think anybody was home and th-” Kassandra had barely started before her words were cut off

“So rather than knock the door you thought you’d just tell my fathers goat to fuck off?” she remarked and crossed her arms seemingly annoyed.

“I didn’t tell him to fuck off I asked him what the fuck he was looking at” throwing a glare toward the goat and feeling her agitation flare up again “ I didn’t think anyone was home and I've travelled from the next island to deliver that oil. I’m hot and I’m hungry and I just want to get back home and rest! Enjoy!” Kassandra barked, turning and heading back to the felucca.

“Hey wait” the woman called as she took a few strides towards Kassandra and grabbed her forearm. “Allow me to apologise, the sound of you shouting had startled me is all. I didn’t realise that you were delivering the oil, I thought you may have been a bandit or something. Come inside out of this heat, I have plenty of fruit and drink to share”

As much as the agitated _misthios_ did want to get back home, she was particularly hungry and the thought of some refreshing fruit in this heat made her mouth water. She followed the woman into the farmhouse and was taken back by how grandiloquent it was in contrast to outside. Numerous candles made out of beeswax were burning next to a bowl full of fruit on a small table in the corner, there was a rather comfortable looking bed covered in ornate cushions, the floor was decorated with luxurious rugs and a collection of wine-filled amphoras were bundled up in another corner. Kassandra decided to place the oil jug on the floor next to the table and inhaled the honey smell that was pouring out of the candles. She helped herself to a fig and turned to face the woman, who had sat down on the end of her bed and crossed her legs.

“It smells incredible in here. Where did you get all of this stuff? It most definitely didn’t come from Ithaka, no?”

“Oh no, this is a build-up of items that I bring with me when I visit. It just makes sense to leave them here than haul them back every time I head home” the woman confessed as she scanned around the room before bringing her eyes back to Kassandra “ I'm Elina by the way” she smiled

“ _Chaire_ Elina, thank you for inviting me inside, you probably saved that goats’ life, or at least saved him from a punch” she admitted before biting into the fig “my apologies for snapping” Elina responded with a dismissive wave of her hand to exhibit that there were no hard feelings

“I wouldn't blame you, that goat is an asshole” she jested

Kassandra gave a short laugh and then remembered that she hadn’t introduced herself “Oh, sorry, I’m Kassandra by the way. I live on the island over, Kephallonia. You said you come here to visit?”

“My parents have separated and I live with my Mater in Korinth. Every so often I come here to visit my Pater but he spends all of his time down at that bloody ruin trying to find ancient treasures or something. So I am confined to this shithole whilst I crave my earthy pleasures from back home” pointing in the direction of the oil jug “hence my request for the oil. Markos informed me that it smells like peaches, will you bring it over, please?”

Kassandra wondered how Elina would react when she realised that the oil didn’t smell like peaches. She hadn’t even opened it to check but would wager that it most certainly did not smell like peaches. She bent down and picked up the oil jug by her feet and carried it over. Stopping in front of Elina, she took off the lid and both women put their noses down to sniff. Kassandra was right, it did not smell like peaches. It didn’t smell like anything.

“Ah, I’m sorry Elina. I’ll take this back to Markos and tell him to give you a full refund and I will personally deliver every drachma back to you” she flustered, putting the lid back on the oil and positioning it under her arm.

Elina reached out and pulled the jug to her lap “why are you apologizing?” she laughed softly

“it’s just that Markos always has these little sche-.. Uh, _ways_ to try and make money. You’re lucky it’s not his wine you bought because _that_ is disgusting. I should’ve checked it before I brought it to you. So this is partly my fault.. Let me fix it, I’ll make it up to you”

If Markos had been the one standing in front of her then she most certainly would have demanded her money back and slapped him for the cheek. But Kassandra was dealing with this so sweetly, “it’s fine honestly, oil is oil, regardless of the smell it is still good for the skin, no? I’m happy to keep it”

“Are you sure? It honestly wouldn’t take me lo-” her words were cut short

“.. No, no, honestly. Think no more of it. Besides, I’m quite enjoying the company. It gets lonely in here, especially with my pater constantly digging the day away” showing an aggravated expression before removing the lid from the oil to dip her finger in. Bringing it to her mouth she was stunned to find that it tasted like peaches.

“Ah yes I spotted your pater through my eagle when I was trying to locate this place”

“You have an eagle? Who you can _see through_?”

“Yes, his name is Ikaros. I can’t really explain how it works but it’s as if he can relay what he sees through my mind?” she had begun pacing back and forth as she tried to explain “it’s as if he is a third eye?”

“That’s fascinating” Elina praised whilst looking Kassandra up and down. Lost in the strength she displayed as she paced. For some reason, she had only now noticed how impressive she was. Beginning at her lower legs, she took in the sight of toned, strong calves that led up to thick and powerful thighs. Unfortunately, Kassandra was clothed in a white traveller garment that clung to her in all the right places but still covered too much for Elina’s liking.

Kassandra had caught the eyes wandering to her arms, she stopped pacing and stood facing her taking the opportunity to cross them and squeeze, making her biceps rigid and taut.

“Tell me Kassandra, what do you do for a living? You are rather…” Elina paused and gave Kassandra a second body inspection “….built” she charmed as she moved the oil jug from her lap and placed it onto the floor next to the bed, leaning back ever so slightly

“I’m a mercenary, nothing like the ones you have in Korinth no doubt, but I do help out where and when I can. As you can see, today I played a delivery girl” she grinned, showing off her white teeth “maybe one day I’ll get to use my spear, it’s just become an ornament right now. Nothing exciting ever happens here”

The Korinthian took in the beauty of Kassandra’s face, her cat-like amber eyes, the sharpness of her jaw, her tremendously thick brown hair that was scruffily braided, generously sensuous lips and her intriguing scars.

Elina matched her grin and got to her feet. She began circling Kassandra. “Well, I may have another job for you, if you’re feeling up to it? Unfortunately, it doesn't involve a spear though” halting in front of her and taking her big hands into her own. “Would you like to oil my back? It will be rather difficult for me to do and your hands feel strong enough to work it into my skin” she said as she rubbed Kassandra’s palms with her thumbs

“Of course, it can be my way of apologising for the scentless oil”

The smaller woman bit her lip and let go of the bigger woman’s hands, pulling on the pin of her exomis as she turned, allowing it to trickle down her body like a waterfall before pooling at her feet. She was naked underneath, Kassandra locked her eyes onto Elina’s ass, feeling the burn of desire in the pit of her stomach as she watched it sway in unison with her hips. Elina crawled onto the bed, allowing for a brief provocative view that Kassandra committed to memory.

“Ready when you are” she stated as she laid down on her front “You’re not going to want oil on your garment Kassandra. Take it off”

Elina knew what she was doing, whether Kassandra realised it or not.

Without hesitation, Kassandra began removing the leather straps across her shoulders that held her garment in place and discarded them onto the floor, quickly followed by the garment itself, leaving her standing in just her strophion and perizoma. Elina lent up on her elbows and looked over at the half naked _misthios_ with admiration, her physique was impeccable and she wanted to explore every crease with her mouth and hands.

Kassandra sat on the edge of the bed, bending forward to take the lid off the oil and dipped both of her hands in until they were saturated with the warm liquid. Bringing her hands above Elina’s back, she allowed the oil to drip through the gaps in her hands and off the tips of her fingers until her naked back was covered enough to enable Kassandra to massage it all in.

Starting at the small of her back, placing her hands flat so that her thumbs could trace the line of Elina’s spine and her fingers could cover some of her flanks, she stroked upwards slowly but firmly, eliciting a low and satisfying groan from the naked beauty.

Elina was lost visualizing what else Kassandra could do with her hands. A shift of weight interrupted her pondering, she looked to her right to see Kassandra leaning over her and scooping out some more oil. Elina’s body gave out a shudder as the oil streamed across her shoulders, followed by strong but delicate palms running down her triceps and forearms, repeating the motion a couple of times.

“Sorry Elina, did that tickle?” she asked having noticed her body shudder

Elina let out a short laugh “No, not tickled exactly. But you are causing some delicious sensations with those hands”

“You must oil yourself regularly, your skin feels so soft”

Kassandra had collected some more oil from the jug as they were talking. She was now stood next to the bed, enjoying the sight of Elina’s exposed body. She settled her hands onto the heels of the unclad beauty, squeezing firmly as she navigated her way up calves, past thighs and onto bare buttocks, massaging them tenderly. Kassandra could feel herself rushing with desire and a dull throb of arousal had arrived between her legs.

Elina bit down on her lip, hoping that Kassandra would take her right there, slip her hand up between her thighs and set to work with her skilled fingers.

Instead, she felt Kassandra’s movements slow to a halt, abandoning her ministrations and getting to her feet.

“All done. You have the smoothest back on the island” Kassandra said as she turned her back to the bed, quickly heading to retrieve her garment off the floor but stopped just short of it to close her eyes and take a breath, trying to calm herself down. 

Elina had felt the _misthios’_ fervour as she worked her ass but also the reluctance to keep going. Looking over, she could see the brunette inhaling deeply, it was noticeable that she was aroused and trying to cool off but Elina didn’t want that. She wanted Kassandra wet and ready which gave rise to an idea.

“I have to say I’m quite disappointed that it’s over so quickly but thank you, Kassandra. I guess I’ll just have to oil the front myself” she purred, pulling Kassandra’s attention back to her.

Elina was stood in all her glory with the jug in her hand, a coquettish grin on her face and darkened eyes that were locked onto her prey. Kassandra let out a low growl as she witnessed Elina pour the remaining oil over her ample chest and chucked the jug onto the floor. Kassandra followed the path of the liquid as it broke into different directions, some had trickled around the curve of her breasts and some had seeped down her cleavage, collecting at her navel. With their eyes still locked, she proceeded to fondle her breasts, kneading them efficiently, pulling on her hardened nipples before moving down to her stomach and thighs, working the oil into her skin.

The dull throb Kassandra had felt earlier was now an immense ache that had been ignited by Elina’s performance. Her breathing had quickened and her mouth was dry.

The well-oiled woman began to circle Kassandra “I think it’s now my turn to oil you” she teased as she grabbed the knot of her strophion and started to unravel it. Kassandra wasn’t about to object.

“You are wearing far too much for my liking” tossing the material onto the ground before working to remove the perizoma “I need to see your glorious body” she whispered as the last article of Kassandra’s clothing had been removed.

Elina stepped back and worshipped the sight “Praise Aphrodite, you have the body of a goddess” licking her lips as she sauntered her way behind this perfect woman, placing her hands onto her flanks, clasping tightly as she nosed into the top of her back causing a tremor to run through Kassandra, her nipples stiffened and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of Elina’s mouth on her skin.

Opening her eyes and looking over to the empty jug, she questioned “How exactly are you going to oil me?”

Elina was still positioned behind Kassandra, peppering her shoulders with kisses and gripping her hips, rising onto her tiptoes she whispered into her ear “oh don’t underestimate me _misthios”_ pulling Kassandra back slowly until they were pressed together.

Kassandra moaned low at the sensation of Elina’s breasts hugging against her, reaching around and clutching Elina’s ass with one hand, encouraging her on as she began grinding against her, transferring the oil from body to body. “Gods, you feel so good” Kassandra admitted, her grip becoming firmer as Elina’s movements became hungrier, licking purposefully up the crease of her back before turning Kassandra to face her.

This had been the permission that Kassandra was waiting for.

Their eyes were dark and lust-filled as they looked at each other with an unspeakable hunger. Seizing Elina’s face, Kassandra dragged her into a messy kiss, sweeping her tongue into the woman’s mouth and dominated her, hearing a muffled whimper as her strong tongue went to work. Releasing the hold on her face, still conquering their kiss, she ran her hands down the small of Elina’s back, intending to get another feel of the ass she was so eagerly massaging earlier.

The smaller woman halted her hands and broke the kiss, tugging at Kassandra’s lip with her teeth as she pulled away. She could taste the fig she had eaten earlier.

“There will be plenty of time for that later” she managed whilst panting “I still haven’t completely oiled you” she teased, dropping to her knees, tracing her lips down Kassandra’s body as she did so, just enough for her to feel her warmth but with nowhere near enough pressure, nosing her way past the neat curls between her hips and breathing in her scent of arousal.

Looking up into those half-lidded amber eyes she pressed her cleavage to Kassandra’s knee and pushed her breasts together to engulf it, gradually rising to allow the oil to transfer onto her thigh, making Kassandra wince when the top of her breast made contact with her sex. She repeated the process, both breasts encompassing the other thigh, but this time she worked her way down, licking her lips as she caught sight of the glistening wetness that decorated Kassandra’s cunt.

Elina got to her feet and pressed her palm against Kassandra’s chest, pushing her backwards toward the bed until the back of her knees hit the side and she sat down on the edge. Kassandra tried to pull the woman down with her but she slapped her hands away.

Groaning in frustration “I swear to Zeus, if all of this is just to oil me and you don’t let me fuck you I will _not_ be a very happy _misthios”_

 _“_ Sounds deliciously dangerous” Elina teased, manoeuvring herself to settle her ass onto the frustrated woman’s lap, feeling her breasts against her back this time, “Tell me how dangerous you can be _mighty misthios”._ She rotated her hips but Kassandra was fed up of waiting and spread her thighs causing Elina to drop down between them.

“I didn’t tell you to stop” Kassandra asserted, grabbing onto Elina’s hip and urging her to grind her ass backwards into her crotch, her back applying pressure to her breasts at the same time.

With her free hand, she laced her fingers into Elina’s hair and pulled back, drawing out a sharp hiss, her head now rested on Kassandra’s shoulder, bearing her neck and arching her chest out. “I could easily slit your throat from here” she whispered, licking hotly from the trap muscle of her neck up to her ear, sucking in her ear lobe and gently tugging it with her teeth, causing her to grind harsher against the well-muscled mercenary.

Kassandra freed her hold of Elina’s hair and loosened the grasp from her hip with the other, gliding them towards her breasts, kneading them with full hands, scissoring her hardened nipples with her fingers, squeezing them hard enough to inflict slight pain before caressing them gently to make up for it.

Elina was still eagerly grinding against her but ceased when she felt Kassandra scraping her nails down her torso, heading in the direction of her pulsing cunt. Parting her legs, she felt teeth sinking into her neck as she waited patiently for Kassandra to stroke her wet sex but the contact never came. Kassandra had instead moved her hands to her thighs.

She tickled the inside of them softly which sent a pleasant surge of arousal to Elina’s clit

“You have a very important artery in your thighs. One hit with a blade and you would bleed out in minutes” she muttered into the nape of her neck.

“Fuck Kassandra you _are_ dangerous. Your talents as a _misthios_ are clearly wasted on Kephallonia”

“I won’t stay here forever” she replied seriously, prompting Elina to reposition herself, turning in her lap until she was straddling her. Kassandra smirked upon feeling her dampness on her thigh

“Im sure with your ability you will become the most well known _misthios_ in the entire Greek World”

“You know…” Kassandra began, as she reached around and cupped Elina’s slippery buttocks “There is another way I could kill you right here”

“Oh? Pray tell you formidable creature”

”I could fuck you to death”

Before she could think of a reply, she was lifted into the air, Kassandra’s strong hands were gripping her ass as she held her up effortlessly, Elina’s thighs clasping to her waist allowing Kassandra to feel how wet she was against her stomach before being thrown onto the bed.

She pulled Kassandra on top of her, scratching down her shoulders as their tongues met, kissing hungrily, Elina’s hand entwined in her lover’s hair, tugging it just enough to pull a hiss out of her.

Kassandra pulled away, sucking the bottom of Elina’s lip as she did, moving down to her neck, biting and licking, marking her, repeating the process on her shoulder and collar bone before reaching her perfect breasts.

She briefly lifted her head and looked up at the woman beneath her as she snatched a nipple into her mouth, clasping it in place with her teeth as she sucked, rolling her other nipple between her fingers. Elina’s mouth was open, head back, eyes closed, still tugging on Kassandra’s hair, urging her not to stop.

“Fuck, your body tastes like peaches” she breathed as she glided her tongue across the valley of Elina’s breasts, meeting her other nipple, encircling it with her tongue before sucking it forcefully into her mouth.

The pull on her hair had shifted to a push, Elina was instructing Kassandra exactly where she wanted her tongue to go, trembling underneath her as the _misthios_ all too happily obliged, kissing her way down her stomach, scraping her nails down her flanks to accompany the pleasure with pain.

Elina was rolling her hips, searching for friction, for Kassandra’s mouth, almost whimpering with need as she felt her nosing down the neat curls of her sex, getting closer and closer, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples as she painfully waited for contact, only to feel Kassandra brush past her pulsing opening and bite into the inside of her thigh.

Rising onto her elbows and looking down, she pleaded “Please Kassandra, _please_ don’t tease me. I’ll do anything, I _need_ to feel you”

Kassandra could see the desperation on her face and the lust in her eyes.

“Since you asked so nicely”

She lifted the smaller woman’s legs and spread her thighs, greeted by her intoxicating scent and glistening wetness that sent a wave of pleasure to Kassandra’s cunt.

“Oh…. _Fuck,_ Kassandra” Elina moaned as she slowly licked from her pulsing entrance to her throbbing clit. She wanted to taste her first, completely take her in before giving her release, she knew these slow licks wouldn’t be enough to bring her to climax, the rolling of her hips now matched Kassandra’s pace, enjoying the way her tongue caressed her most intimate area. Her taste was velvety and sweet, flooding Kassandra’s mouth like she’d just bitten into a juicy piece of fruit, but she needed more.

She parted succulent folds, exposing her swollen nub of nerves, lingering momentarily before firmly kissing it to test just how sensitive Elina was, her body replying with a jerk and her mouth providing a weak groan.

Kassandra knew just how close this woman was already, she had been so patient allowing herself to be teased to the point of desperation, certainly deserving of the orgasm that she was about to receive. Without warning, Kassandra wrapped her lips around her tender bud, greedily sucking and lapping at it.

“Oh, Gods! .. _yes!”_ Elina panted as she lent up on one elbow and peeked down at the source of her cries, reaching and grabbing Kassandra by the hair as she rutted against her mouth.

“ _Fuck…_ , don’t stop, … _please_ ” it was getting harder for her to form words, she was melting onto the powerful tongue that was delivering so much pleasure.

“I’m so close, oh gods I’m _so close_ …” she whimpered, letting out a further cry of pleasure as Kassandra slid two fingers inside her, working them in and out, fast and deep, curling them inside to hit just the right spot, feeling her inner walls clench and tighten, still whirling her tongue around Elina’s clit in time with her now frantic rutting.

“ _Kass.. Kassandra!”_ were the only words Elina could find as she erupted into an overpowering orgasm, letting go of the _misthios’_ hair and gripping the bed sheet in tight fists, her cunt pulsating around Kassandra’s fingers as she slowed down, softly fucking her through her tremors.

Kassandra never felt as powerful as she did in these moments, the power of turning her lover into a quivering mess, the power of the pleasure she was able to provide and the confidence that came with it. This was the type of confidence she wanted to feel all the time around women.

Elina couldn’t help but lick her lips as Kassandra lifted her head and smiled, the evidence of what she had just done covered her mouth. She withdrew her fingers and crawled on top of Elina, who took the opportunity to taste herself by pulling Kassandra into a kiss and sucking her tongue.

“Well, that was an oiling I won’t forget”

Kassandra, who was now nuzzled into Elina’s neck, giggled “Me neither. This day hasn’t turned out too bad, I must say”

“Oh? Was your day not going so well? You did seem a bit irritable when we first met I must admit” Elina was playing with what was left of Kassandra’s braid, most of her hair had been yanked out of it.

Thinking back to the pier and how Thekla had mocked her gave rise to a sigh, “it’s nothing, honestly. Just some _malakes_ woman ba-”

“Oh, no, no” Elina affirmed “I will not stand for you thinking about another woman whilst you lay with me” lifting Kassandra’s chin and looking into her eyes before flipping her onto her back and straddling her. “You just lay back and relax _misthios,_ I’ll make you forget all about her”

Kassandra laid back and put her hands behind her head as Elina shifted down a little further, lifting the eagle bearers left leg and placing it over her right thigh, turning to the side slightly so her ass rested on Kassandra’s right thigh.

She used her thumbs to expose Kassandra’s clit, lowering herself down to press their slits together. Elina gasped at the sensation of Kassandra’s warm, wet cunt against hers.

“Place me where you need me, Kassandra” as she rolled her hips slowly.

Kassandra adjusted her position, searching for the perfect angle.

Slightly tilting her hips, she let out a little sob “Right there …. _Fuck_ ” her breath hitched as Elina’s hips rolled slowly allowing her slick folds to rock against Kassandra’s clit. The pressure was overwhelming, causing an indescribable amount of pleasure. If Elina increased her speed then she knew she’d be coming instantly but she wanted to make this last.

“… _Oh gods_.. _Shit Elina..”_ using all will power not to grind against her

Elina picked up on the craving in her voice, could see the satisfaction written on her face, her mouth was open, head tilted slightly, chest rising and falling heavily, eyes half-lidded and dark with desire, her cheeks faintly flushed and her hands had moved from behind her head to grip the headboard.

“You feel so good Kassandra, so warm, so wet..” with the last word leaving her lips, she switched her rhythm, rotating her hips and winding around the clit of the vulnerable woman beneath her.

“ _Don’t_ stop.. I’m going to…”

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, Kassandra could feel her orgasm approaching, involuntarily kicking her hips as she chased that radiating rush of release, a flaming knot forming in the pit of her stomach, trembling feebly as she came with a thundering flood of ecstasy. Elina gradually rocked Kassandra through her wave of pleasure, feeling her tensing against her own cunt until it had dispersed into a low pulse.

Both were panting and staring at each other lust drunk.

“Did you enjoy that?” Elina laughed, knowing full well what the answer would be. Still pressed up against Kassandra, not wanting to break the contact just yet

“I think you enjoyed it more” she replied as she looked down between her legs “comfortable there?”

“Actually yes, I like how you feel against me”

“Well, I _loved_ how you felt against me” Kassandra wiggled her eyebrows “come up here” she requested as she patted the empty spot next to her

Elina crawled up the bed and laid next to her, nuzzling into her neck.

“How long are you here on ithaka? It would be nice to be able to say goodbye to you” Kassandra asked, circling her thumb on Elina’s shoulder

“It could be any time soon if I’m honest, I’ve already been here three days and my mater doesn’t like me being away for too long” propping herself up onto her elbow, she looked up into amber eyes “anyway, we don’t need to say goodbye because one day you will leave this island, and when you do, I want you to come and see me in Korinth. It is a beautiful place, you’ll love it”

“I imagine I would. You’d show me all the beautiful parts, yes? Give me a tour of your city?”

”Of course! I’d take you to all my favourite places.. and I might even bring some oil” she said with a mischievous expression 

“oh I’ll look forward to it” she purred as she wrapped Elina in her arms and kissed her cheek “I best get back now”

Elina nodded but looked disappointed 

Kassandra climbed off the bed and went to retrieve her garment, picking up Elina’s exomis and bringing it to her before sitting on the bed and dressing. She pulled her hairband out and began re-braiding her hair.

“Oh let me, I used to braid my sisters’ hair all the time” Elina reached out and plucked the hairband from Kassandra’s fingers, continuing the braid.

“I wonder if I _will_ ever leave these islands. I mean, it’s great to dream but, what reason do I have to go sailing the Aegean? Everything I have is here” Kassandra shrugged and fell into a pensive mood.

“The world is full of surprises Kassandra, take today for example, you thought you were delivering some oil to a greasy farmer, no doubt, and ended up getting fucked” she tapped her strong shoulders notifying her that she had finished braiding her hair

“You have a point” she tittered, standing up and making her way towards the door. Elina stood to follow but made a quick trip to the fruit bowl to grab a peach first.

“Elina, I wish you a safe journey back home and if I somehow find my way off this shithole in the future, I will make sure I visit you in Korinth”

“I will pray to Aphrodite that we see each other again _misthios_. I’m also fairly confident that you will think of me whenever you eat a peach” she winked and threw the peach in the air for Kassandra to catch.

 _“If_ I do ever make it to Korinth, how will I find you?”

“Anthousa” Elina told “Ask for Anthousa, once you’ve found her, finding me will be easy”


End file.
